


Dean Winchester is Hot

by devotedtodean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cum Play, M/M, Masturbation, Sibling Incest, Underage - Freeform, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-05 10:51:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4177077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devotedtodean/pseuds/devotedtodean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is 15 and crushing on his big brother. It's amazing what four small words can lead to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the gorgeous guys, just having fun with them :D
> 
> I wrote this a while ago but just got round to posting it here.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this little fic and I love to read all comments.
> 
> Xoxo

"Dad, I could use a bathroom break." Sam whined from the back seat of the Impala.

"Ok Sam, there's a gas station coming up." John told his youngest son.

When they pulled in Sam climbed out of the car, unfolding his long legs.

At fifteen he was growing like a weed. Almost as tall as Dean already. He had been working out for the last few months and although still slim, Sam's body was becoming toned and defined making him proud of all his hard work.

"Wow it's so hot today!" Sam pulled his t-shirt off and tucked it into the back of his jeans.

He was stood next to the window of the passenger seat and glanced down to see if Dean was looking at him.

_Damn!_

Dean had a pile of cassette tapes piled on his lap and was looking through them paying Sam no attention.

"Go pee Sam." His father told him gruffly as he began pumping gas into the car.

Inside the small grubby bathroom, Sam used the urinal and went to the basin to wash his hands. He lookedin the mirror on the wall that had seen better days. Pushing his lower lip forward he blew upwards, blowing his ever growing bangs out of his face.

He glanced around and saw the walls were covered in graffiti and Sam chuckled at some of the filth that people had scrawled.

One in particular said;

_For the best blowjob ever call 555 9132_

Sam was pretty sure that Dean would give an amazing blow job, just looking at those full, plump, soft lips always made his dick tingle. He was hardening now at the thought.

He ignored his burgeoning erection. He was used to getting boners when he thought of Dean and he didn't have time to jerk-off now.

Instead he grabbed a marker pen out of his backpack and quickly but neatly wrote in the corner of the mirror; 

_Dean Winchester is hot_

 

He stepped back to admire his work and grinned.

 

When he got back to the car his father was already behind the wheel.

"Where's Dean?" Sam asked.

"In the store." Was all he got by way of a reply.

Sam watched through the window as Dean exited the store and then panic hit him in the stomach. Dean was heading towards the restroom.

Surely Dean was not going to notice his little bit of graffiti in a bathroom covered in scribbles and lude pictures.

"Why is he taking so long?" Sam hadn't meant to say it aloud

"Do I have to explain bodily functions to a teenager?" His father grumbled.

" No." Sam slumped back against his seat.

When Dean finally slid into the car beside their dad Sam studied his face; no visible signs of a freakout were evident.

John started the engine and pulled out onto the road.

"You ok Sammy?" Dean's face held the lazy smile that he loved.

"I'm good Dean."

Sam relaxed, he was in the clear.

 

After another hour driving John pulled over for Dean to take the wheel, their father was tired.

Before moving off Dean shrugged out of his leather jacket.

"Are you hot too Dean?" Sam asked absent mindedly as he scratched his naked stomach. He was busy reading an old comic book for the tenth time.

"I dunno Sammy. Do you think I'm hot?"

Sam's head shot up. Dean was looking at him through the rear view mirror, his eyebrow raised, a smirk on his lips.

Their father shifted in the passenger seat and grunted, already asleep.

Sam took a deep breath and looked back at the comic book shaking in his hands.

"How would I know?"

_Fuck Fuck Fuck!_


	2. Chapter 2

Thankfully Dean did not mention it again for the next few hours. Every time Sam sneaked a peak from behind one of his comics Dean's eyes were on the road and he was humming along to the cassette playing.

At least Sam had time to try and think of way out of this.

_Stupid_ stupi _d_! _Why had he done it?_

Sam couldn't think of a good excuse, there was always the truth...

_"I think you're so hot my dick gets so hard it hurts and I need you to fuck me fast and rough"_

Of course he wasn't going to say that. 

Sam decided he was just going to avoid the subject. At least their dad was gonna be around for a while and there was no way Dean would bring it up in front of him.

As if on cue the universe conspired against Sam and John's cell phone rang, waking him up instantly.

"Yeah?" He said gruffly into the phone. " No problem, on my way." He hung up.

"I've got a job boys. Dean pull in to the next motel."

Dean wanted to argue, to tell his dad that he shouldn't go alone but, selfishly, he liked the idea that he would get Sam alone.

"Can't I come dad? Pleeeease!" Sam begged from the back seat.

"No Sam. You stay with your brother. I should only be gone a day or two."

 

Once John had got the boys settled in the motel room he turned to leave.

"Are you sure you don't need any help dad?" Sam tried a last ditch attempt.

"Jeez Sammy, anyone would think you don't love me." Dean teased as he stretched out on the bed he had claimed.

Sam's expression was pained as John shut the door behind himself.

Swiching on the small tv Sam threw himself onto his own bed.

"Sammy?"

"Leave me alone Dean," Sam snapped.

To Sam's surprise Dean didn't say another word.

                   ********************

The following morning Sam woke up to a sharp slap on his ass.

Argh! What the fuck Dean!" 

"Up and at 'em Sammy. Let's go get some breakfast." Dean was grinning.

Sam made to roll onto his back but quickly decided against it when he realised that the covers were twisted around his ankles and the boxers he was wearing were not going to hide his huge boner from a particularly filthy dream he had been having about his brother.

"I'll meet you over at the diner Dean." 

"Ok, do you want me to order for you?"

"Short stack, bacon." Sam mumbled into his pillow.

Sam suddenly felt hot breath against his ear. "Don't spank it for too long baby boy, don't want your breakfast getting cold." Then Dean was gone.

 

It took Sam precisely three minutes and twenty four seconds after Dean had left to cum over his fist, jerking hard and fast to the memory of Dean's hot breath on his skin and the fact that Dean knew what he was doing.


	3. Chapter 3

By two pm Dean had  _casually_ brushed up against Sam six times, _casually_  played with the long hair falling onto Sam's neck telling him he should never get his hair cut and topped it off by  _not so casually_ pressing his crotch up against Sam's delectable little firm ass on the pretext of reaching over him to grab some gum off the shelf in the store. When Sam had been unable to stop a small moan escaping his lips Dean had walked away chuckling.

Consequentially Sam had been hard in his pants for most of the day so when they got back to the motel Sam took advantage of Dean answering a call on his cell.

Slipping into the bathroom and shutting the door. He pulled his jeans down and sighed, his hard-on no longer restricted by the rough denim. Quickly removing the rest of his clothes he turned the shower on. Stepping into the small tub he pulled the plastic curtain across and stood under the hot water.

Taking his hard cock in his hand he firmly moved it over the shaft, from balls to head, twisting his wrist slighly on the upstroke and keening quietly. His other hand curved over his ass cheek, a long finger stroking across his rim. 

He gasped as he breached the ring of muscle and pushed inside his tight hole. He circled and stretched enough to add another finger. The burn was beautiful.

Pressing deeper and curling his fingers he gasped when he hit his prostate, the hand on his throbbing cock travelling faster, gripping more tightly as he finger fucked himself harder.

His legs trembled as his balls drew up and as his fingers bounced against his sweet spot one more time he came hard, cum splattering against the shower curtain. "Dean!" He moaned in the moment of release.

With spurts of cum still being wrung from his body Sam jumped when the bathroom door opened.

"Did you call me Sammy?"

Sam desperately tried to get his breath back, hand still working slowly over his cock. He was able to croak out a pathetic "No."

"Huh..Thought I heard my name... Well dad just called, should be back by Friday." Dean carried on talking, either oblivious to, or not caring that Sam had cried out his name when he came.

" Alright Dean." Sam had managed to get some normality back to his voice. Damn, Friday! That meant two more more days and nights of Dean being a total prick tease.


	4. Chapter 4

By ten pm Sam was in bed, wearing only his boxers and a, slightly too small t-shirt that had been Dean's a couple of years ago.

Dean was in the bathroom but it wasn't long before the door opened emitting a cloud of steam and Dean in nothing but a tiny towel.

Sam's eyes widened as Dean strolled past the end of his bed and stopped to stretch. The younger brother's gaze was glued to Dean's naked torso, to the muscled abs and obliques that rippled beneath his gorgeous freckled skin.

And...Oh Christ !

The beautiful stairway to heaven that lead from Dean's navel into the fabric of the low slung towel around his hips.

Sam was hard instantly and thanked God that he had pulled his bed covers up to his neck.

Dean looked down at Sam. Only his head and his hands, white knuckled and clasping the sheets to his chin, were visible.

"You ok Sammy?"

Quickly averting his eyes Sam replied " I'm fine Dean, just tired."

Dean nodded. He was now stood by his own bed, just three short feet away in the cramped motel room.

"Aren't you gonna put some clothes on Dean?" It came out sounding more like a request than a question but Sam really didn't want to spend more time than was necessary this close to his half naked brother.

_Whoa!_

Make that his  _totally_ naked brother!

The towel was now on the floor and thirty six inches from Sam's face was Dean's half hard cock. Sam felt a spurt of pre-cum leak into his boxers.

"Don't need clothes on Sammy. I'm getting into bed and....I'm still sooo hot."

A small whimper left Sam's lips. Then he said the first thing he could think of that wasn't pure filth. "Don't leave a wet towel on the floor Dean."

"Ok Sammy," Dean grinned before bending over to pick it up, giving his brother an amazing view of his magnificent ass.

Sam groaned and reached under the covers to press the heal of his palm to the dampness at the front of his underwear. Fuck! He was so hard!

Dean crossed the room again to put the dirty towel in the motel hamper. His beautiful body was so close, cock and balls swaying as he walked.

Sam slammed his eyelids shut, trembling with lust and rage combined.

_Why was Dean doing this to him? How could he be so cruel?_

He heard the small squeak of springs as Dean got into bed. He kept his eyes closed and pretended to be asleep when Dean turned the lamp off.

Sam didn't know how long he had been lying there listening to Dean's deep and even breaths but suddenly the pattern changed to short sharp pants and low moans.

Oh Jesus! Dean was jerking off right there!

Slowly turning his head to the side, Sam could make out Dean's fist moving over his cock under the sheets. His head arched back in pleasure.

Sam quietly slipped a hand into his shorts and gripped his own aching erection which had still been tenting his boxers from Dean's naked parade earlier. As Dean moaned quietly and gasped out "fuck" and "yeah" under his breath Sam's strokes sped up on his cock until when Dean came with a "nngh Jesus!" Sam followed him muttering "ohh fuck!"

Sam's eyes fluttered closed as sleep tugged at him, just as he dozed off he heard a whisper;

"G'night Sammy."

 


	5. Chapter 5

Sam was showered and dressed before Dean woke up the following morning. He closed the door quietly behind him and headed over to the diner.

Ordering toast and juice Sam opened his favourite comic book and settled back in the booth.

He was just finishing his breakfast when Dean slid onto the seat opposite him. "Why didn't you wake me up? Dean grumbled.

"Thought I'd let you sleep in." Sam shrugged closing his comic.

Dean ordered coffee before asking his brother; "What d'ya want to do today Sammy? We could go see a movie? Go swimming? There's a lake about a mile outside of town."

The idea of a swim sounded good until Sam realised that Dean would be strutting around in those tiny swimming trunks of his that left nothing to the imagination.

"S'fine Dean, think I'm just gonna hang out in the room and watch some tv."

"Suit yourself Sammy. I'm gonna go for a swim...cos I'm hot." He winked at Sam before emptying his coffee cup.

Sam blushed scarlet. " Ok, I'll see you later." He mumbled as Dean stood up.

When Sam was alone again the waitress came to clear the table. Taking one look at the boys miserable face she patted his shoulder. "Boyfriend trouble honey?" She asked softly as she had noticed Sam's expression when Dean left the diner.

"W what? No..no, he's my brother," Sam stammered out.

The waitress raised her eyebrows in surprise. " Oh. Sorry. Can I get you anything else?"

Sam shook his head. He paid the check and walked slowly back over to the motel.

                   ******************

Sam kept his eyes shut, feining sleep as he heard someone moving around his bed, obviously trying to be quiet but not succeeding. Sliding his hand beneath his pillow he reached for his gun and whipped round, pointing the weapon at the shadowy figure.

"Whoa whoa Sammy, it's just me."

"Dean?" Sam flicked the safety on the gun before stashing it back under the pillow. "Why're you sneaking around? And why are you back so late?"

"Met some guys at the lake, went for a few beers, but m'not drunk Sammy," Dean slurred. 

"A few beers? Dean it's nearly midnight!"

"Sorry Daaad," Dean muttered childishly. "I'm gonna shower, wash lake smell off me."

 

"Saaammmmm?" Dean exited the bathroom, without even bothering to cover himself with a towel this time.

Turning away from his brother Sam mumbled "What Dean?"

The older Winchester came around the bed to sit his naked ass next to Sam on the bed. He stroked Sam's hair back from his face and lowered his voice to the tone he usually reserved for hitting on chicks. "You think I'm hot don't ya?"

That was it! Sam exploded at his brother.

" Of course I think you're fucking hot Dean! Who the fuck wouldn't? Look at you, you're fucking perfect!"

Sam knew he should shut the fuck up right now but his mouth felt disconnected from his brain.

"You're also a fuckin' tease Dean! The way I feel about you might be fucked up but you don't help when you parade around naked with your blow job lips, muscles and fuckin' horse cock swinging in my face. Do you expect me not to want you? Stop the fuckin' teasing Dean Winchester and put some fuckin' clothes on!"

Sam had not stopped to breathe during his rant and was now drawing deep lungfulls of air whilst looking into Dean's brilliant green eyes. He was waiting for Dean's reaction, whatever it may be. He didn't know what to expect but he certainly hadn't thought it would be......

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

Dean launched himself at Sam. Their lips crashed together as Dean kissed him hard, forcing his tongue between Sam's lips making the younger brother moan.

Dean was pinning Sam to the bed with his superior weight and muscle and Sam arched up into him. He threw his arms around his big brother's neck, running his fingers through Dean's short hair.

Dean gasped softly into Sam's mouth and tugged impatiently at the bedclothes seperating them. Once they were out of the way he grabbed the hem of Sam's t-shirt and pulled it over his head. Sliding a thigh over Sam's Dean aligned their bodies like a perfect jigsaw puzzle.

He moved his kisses to Sam's throat, his lips were hot and soft, tongue licking up his little brother's adams apple.

"Oh fuck Dean!" Sam gasped tipping his head back. 

"Mmmm Sammy...So fucking sexy baby boy," Dean whispered as he began to stroke Sam's hard aching cock through the thin cotton of his underwear.

Sam thrust his hips forward, "Please Dean! Touch me." He panted.

"Let's get these off Sammy." Dean was pulling the boxers down Sam's long legs. 

Now Sam was naked too and whimpering beneath Dean. Gently spreading Sam's legs Dean knelt between them. Stroking one hand across Sam's toned flat stomach, Dean's green eyes traced every inch of his brother's naked form.

"Dee please! Sam cried out, digging his fingers into Dean's biceps.

The older Winchester ran his fingertips down the length of Sam's pulsing erection.

"Jesus fuck!"

Dean smiled softly at Sam's outburst.

"Does that feel good Sammy?"

"Sooo good Dean! More!"

Wrapping his hand around Sam's cock Dean stroked the hard length slowly, applying just enough pressure that had Sam arching from the bed and moaning loudly. "Fuck! Fuck yeah! Harder Dean, do it harder!"

Dean grunted. He gripped Sam's dick tighter and jerked him hard and fast. Grasping his own thick cock in his other hand, stroking himself with the same intensity.

Sam watched as Dean's fists moved over both of them, pre-cum glistening at the slits of the throbbing dicks.

"So fucking hot Dean Winchester!" Sam whispered.

Groaning, Dean tucked a knee up to Sam's balls. "Want you to cum for me baby boy." Dean grunted as his own orgasm bubbled up inside him.

"Yes Dean, oh God! I'm...nnghh!"

Sam's release flowed over his brother's fist and he moaned Dean's name loudly. Seconds later Dean came hard over Sam's, still spasming cock.

"Fuck Sammy! Ohh shit...! Dean growled as he stroked them both slowly now, letting the waves of ecstasy wash over them.              


	7. Chapter 7

Sam didn't want to open his eyes. He basked in the heat of Dean's body still curled up next to him. He was happy.

"What'ya thinking about Sammy? Dean's voice was rough from sleep as he curled an arm around Sam's shoulders and cradled his little brothers head to his firm chest, fingers stroking lazily through the silky hair.

Sam smiled and pressed a tender kiss to Dean's skin. "Nothin'." 

"Mmmmm, wanna know what I'm thinking about?" Dean murmered, his hand now slowly caressing it's way down Sam's spine.

Sam hummed and shifted up the bed a little allowing Dean's rough fingers to slide between his ass cheeks. His eyelids fluttered and he gasped when Dean stroked over his tight puckered hole.

"Sam? Baby? I've got lube..can I?" Dean asked hesitantly.

Sam nodded "uh huh." He wanted Dean's fingers inside him, wanted more, anything Dean would give him.

Dean was gone in a flash and back even quicker clutching a bottle of lube. "Lie on your back Sammy." The older brother whispered and Sam complied. Dean lay down next to him, his erection pressed into Sam's hip as he moved a muscular thigh over his brother's and eased his long legs apart. As he slicked up the fingers of one hand Sam looked at him, eyes dark with lust and need.

"You ever done this before baby boy?"

"Only to myself Dean, when...when I thought about you."

"Jesus Sammy!" Dean growled. His lips instantly on his brother's, kissing him hard, tongues tangling together and Dean's overnight stubble dragging across Sam's chin.

Sam was lost in the heat of the kiss when he felt a lubed finger stroking his rim, his hips jolted and he moaned into Dean's mouth. Slowly and carefully the digit breached him and Sam moaned again louder this time.

Dean stroked and circled and thrust until his finger was buried to the last knuckle. " Hell! So fuckin' tight Sammy!" He gasped deeply.

"M...more Dean..please!" Sam pleaded drawing in a sharp breath when a second finger was added, his hard cock twitched against his stomach leaking pre-cum.

Thrusting deeply, Dean curled his fingers and...

"Fuck!" Sam's hips shot up, his head twisting from side to side. "Do..do that again!" He gasped.

Dean smiled. "You never found your prostate baby?"

Sam was about to say no but Dean rubbed over his sweet spot again and sent Sam spiralling into a wave of ecstasy. Grinding his own thick dick against Sam's hip Dean groaned and bit down on his brother's shoulder.

" Oh God dean!" Sam's young body writhed, his orgasm spreading through every nerve ending and there was a deep ache in his balls. "I need, need to..." He panted, his hand hovering over his twitching cock.

"Do it!" Dean commanded, fucking Sam hard and fast with his fingers. Gripping his cock Sam pumped three times before cum spilled over his fist and onto his stomach. "Dean!"

"Fuck Sammy!" Dean grunted and Sam felt his brother's scorching hot spend streaking his skin.

Sam brought his cum covered hand to his hip and scooped up some of Dean's cum too. Dean watched as Sam licked the hand clean and his dick tried to give an interested twitch.

"Mmmm. We taste good together Dean."

"Jesus Sammy, you're gonna kill me!" Dean sighed and withdrew his fingers.

Sam grinned cheekily and fluttered his eyelashes before curling Dean onto his chest, his fingers running across the stubbled jaw.

His voice became serious as he whispered. "I wish it could always be like this but, I guess when dad gets back..." He didn't finish his sentence.

Dean turned his head to look at Sam. "We'll make it work Sammy. We have to. We'll just be careful when dad's around and make up for it when he's not. We aren't gonna lose this baby, not now, not ever."

They kissed slowly and sweetly before drifting back to sleep wrapped in each others arms.

 

                            THE END


End file.
